Some cleaner heads are provided with an aperture through which the agitator can be removed from the cleaner head, for instance to clean the agitator, with the aperture being closed using an end cap during normal use. However, in some arrangements removing the end cap requires use of a tool. This requires the user to locate that tool before they can remove the cap, adding complexity and time to the process of removing the agitator. In other arrangements, the cap can be released by operating a mechanism on a housing of the cleaner head. However, to remove the end cap the user is required to hold the cap in one hand and hold the housing with the other, and then stretch fingers from one of those hands to operate the mechanism. This can be fiddly and time consuming, and difficult for those with reduced dexterity.